One Night Between the Stars
by Ar-Kaos
Summary: During the 'Lift' Catain Nabiki has been having a very bad day. R&N fluff limey


**One night in the space between stars**

Last Dog Watch

"The Bridge is yours" Nabiki finished. She was handing over the night watch to the third officer and looking forward to some well earned rest. I had been a very long day aboard the Nemesis, everybody from Weir to Gos had seemed to have some sort of problem that had needed dealt with and she had been the person who had been needed to do the dealing.

Right now all she could think of was the soft bed that waited for her in her cabin and the long overdue sleep that she had been promising herself for the pat few hours. Even as she entered the lift that would take her to her floor she wasn't really aware of the few people she passed, operating on automatic.

The door to her suite opened with a quiet hiss and the welcoming darkness beyond seemed like a safe haven after a long storm. However there was something very different about the room. The first thing she noticed was that there was a flickering light coming from just inside, the second thing was that the room smelt oddly of rose blossoms.

As Nabiki stepped into the room she was greeted by the sight of a slightly steaming tub of water sat in the middle of her drawing room. Floating on the surface were a scattering of petals, red in the reflected light. Around it were placed a dozen candles, glimmering in the dark.

Slightly disbelievingly she walked towards the strange addition. It didn't disappear as she had half expected it to. Even when she trailed her hand in the roasting hot scented water part of her still refused to accept its existence.

She let out a long sigh and decided that even if this was a dream she was damn well going to enjoy it. She straightened and began undoing her uniform but even as her fingers touched the first button they were intercepted. Familiar strong hands wrapped her in a loving embrace and the rose petal scent was driven away by the manly aroma of her husband. That delicious mix of the cologne she had bought for him and trace of his sweat wrapped around her like a well-worn blanket.

"Mmmm" she purred, luxuriating in his embrace and leaning back into him.

"Let me" he breathed into her ear and began helping her out of her uniform. First the jacket then her shirt, followed by her shoes and skirt. She let him undress her with his fantastic fingers, as capable of loving caress as breaking steel.

She let him strip off her bra and panties, noticing that he took perhaps a little longer with them than with any of her other garments, his fingers sending electric currents of desire through her tired body.

Finally he kissed her and she noticed that he was already stripped to the waist. As she went to help him out of his trousers he stopped her. With a small shake of his head he took her hands and helped her slowly into the bath he had prepared.

"The baby's with Laura" he whispered, "tonight is just for you."

Even as she sat back into the bath she could feel his clever hands massaging the knots out of her shoulders, neck and back. She closed her eyes and abandoned herself to the sensations.

Carefully and with loving attention he washed her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Each motion was designed to relax and comfort her. They exchanged a few silent kisses in the dark and she returned his affection with equal passion, her fingers working into his unbound hair.

The washing over he went back to firm, gentle massage and once again she lost herself in his ministrations. She became aware of his hand s moving to more sensitive areas and her smile changed just a little in response. As his calloused hands worked their magic she let herself be carried away in the building feeling, buoyed upon a wave of growing passion. She kissed his neck a few times and shifted just a little to give him better access.

When the end came it wiped away all other thought and with it all of the stresses and strains of the day. Her entire body seemed to vibrate at the same time, carried away in a tidal wave of released tension.

When she finally returned to the real world he gently helped her from the bath, dried her with the same loving care that he had washed her and carried her to their bed. In the morning she would show him just how much she had appreciated the night but for now she just cuddled up into his warm, strong embrace and slept the sleep of the truly fulfilled.


End file.
